


kinda empty , , wish i wasnt

by heywhyamistillhere



Category: K-pop
Genre: Depressing, Sorry kiddos, me being angsty, sad I guess, self harm yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heywhyamistillhere/pseuds/heywhyamistillhere
Summary: everythings so hollow





	kinda empty , , wish i wasnt

**Author's Note:**

> hey there, dont mind me,, i just needed to let out some of my thoughts n i thought id post it cos ik a lotta people can relate to this :)

he just wanted to feel. something would be better than nothing,, but yikes,, that deep pit of emptiness was always there. 

even when he felt genuinely happy around his friends, he couldn’t help but notice the bottomless pit of emptiness that was always there. 

and then,, that genuine smile goes fake in a split second. 

it was funny to him how incredible he was at acting. none of them had a single clue. 

no one knew how every little movement felt as if someone was judging him, how much everything hurt, how fucking e m p t y he was. his façade was working. 

countless nights, he laid on his bed holding his phone.

countless nights, he stared at his friend group chats, wondering if he could rant to them about everything. 

countless nights, he had typed up essays into the chat box about how he was feeling.

countless nights, he hovered his finger over the send button.

countless nights, he selected all of the text and pressed backspace.

countless nights, he typed in, “how was ur guys’ day?” to cover up his pain.

 

funny how pain can go to numbness in just a few seconds. 

 

funny how pain can be covered with a simple lmao.

 

funny how no one asked how his day was,, or if he was alright.

 

because he wasn’t ok.

 

everything was empty.

 

there was nothing to feel.

 

he felt so fucking fake.

 

he just wanted to feel something again.

 

so he grabbed the blade he hid in between the pages of a notebook.

 

he rolled up his sleeves, revealing angry, dark red marks all over his arm.

 

and he pressed the blade into his skin,,

 

digging it deeper

 

and deeper

 

and deeper

 

until he pulled it out, 

 

disappointed at how empty he still felt.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for making it all the way through my crappy, angsty ass writing <3 it's hella bad but idrc i just wanted to post


End file.
